Kibisu gaeshi
In the technique, Kibisu gaeshi, Tori lowers his body and grabs Uke's heel from the inside or outside with one hand and sweeps Uke down backward in a split second. Also, techniques that are similar to this technique. editTechnique Tori and Uke hold each other in right natural posture. Tori steps forward left, right, left, to make Uke off balance backward. Uke steps back right, left, right. He, then, take a left defensive posture to push Tori back and tries to go back to a secured posture. Tori reduces the pressure of both pushing hands and pulls his left hand. Uke, in turn, pushes Tori by stepping right foot forward. At this moment, Tori lowers his body by stepping back his left foot, right foot and places his right knee on the mat. Then, Tori uses his right hand to hook Uke's heel. At this point, Tori's left foot is placed on the outside of Uke's right foot. Then, Tori turns his body slightly to the right. The moment Uke shifts his weight on his right foot, Tori pulls his right hand toward himself to sweep down backward as he pulls his left hand straight down. The key point of this technique is as follows. It is not necessary for Tori to put his knee down on the mat. But to hook Uke's right heel quickly, he needs to lowers his body to get closer. The timing of the sweeping of the heel with right hand, pulling of the left hand straight down the precise time Uke shifts his weight is most important. If Tori misses this timing, Uke is able to support his body with his left foot by just lifting his right foot to escape from Tori's sweep. It is too late to sweep Uke's right foot after Uke's shifts his weight onto his right foot. Usage of Tori's right hand is not to pull upward but to pull outward to widen the space between Uke's leg and cause him to lose his balance backwards. The concept of this technique is the same as Kouchigari. The only difference is the use of the hand instead of the foot when Tori sweeps Uke's foot. editBackground The above technique was described by Kodokan Judo magazine, December 1934 by Mr. Daido Matsuoka as follows: "Currently, there is no technique such as Kibisu-gaeshi in Judo. What kind of technique can this be? No one seems to be able to imagine. It is because this technique was recently studied and created by Mifune, 8th Dan. In those days, Judo practice was performed in natural posture and based on standing techniques. Therefore, there were few opportunities to execute this technique. However, these days, the mat work techniques have improved in Judo where lying down, standing, separating, placing the head on the opponents is allowed in competition making techniques such as this more applicable. The concept of this technique is similar to Kouchigari or Deashi-harai. Kouchigari and Deashi-harai are executed from a standing position. However, Kibisu-gaeshi can be executed from a bending position or from kneeling position. Because this technique is unfamiliar to many people, some people may consider it to be a dirty technique but in actuality it is an interesting technique." "Even though this Kibisu-gaeshi was created by Professor Mifune, 8th Dan, the real effect is unknown. Therefore, further study is necessary. Nevertheless, we must commend his effort and creation of this technique." Professor Mifune, 8th Dan's sneak attack on Professor Tabata, 8th Dan by Kibisu-gaeshi In May 1934, Celebration of newly born Prince Judo Tournament was held in Saineikan Dojo. At this tournament Professor Kyuzo Mifune, 8th Dan, (later 10th Dan) and Professor Shotaro Tabata, 8th Dan, (later 10th Dan) (a top ranking judoist in the western part of Japan) fought each other. Prof. Mifune's sneak attack on Prof. Tabata with Kibisu-gaeshi caught everyone's attention. According to All Japan Judo History (published in 1938) this tournament was described. In the book the part of Kibisu-gaeshi was described as follows: Both players fought very well. Tabata executed sharp Deashi-harai and Kouchigari. Mifune lost his balance and bent his body for defense. Then, suddenly, Mifune grabbed Tabata's right heel with his right hand and Tabata falls on his bottom abruptly. In this match Tabata exhibited good offense and Mifune demonstrated excellent defense. It ended in a draw but it was an excellent match. In the All Japan Judo History's section of Kibisu-gaeshi, Concept and Practical Application, Professor Eisaku Iiyama, 5th Dan (later 8th Dan) describes his match with Professor Kyutaro Kanda, 6th Dan, (later 9th Dan) as follows: In 1934, the red and white tournament between Naichi (mainland of Japan) and Gaichi (outside of Japan, such as Manchuria) was held. Kanda, 6th Dan, grabbed Iiyama's right middle sleeve with his left hand and lightly moved without using his right hand. Then, he tried his favorite Kataguruma. Iiyama, 5th Dan, stepped back his left foot for his defense. At this moment, Kanda grabs Iiyama's right heel with his right hand and pulls toward his right backward and at the same time pulls his left hand straight down. Then, Iiyama's body fell straight backward like a ball and Iiyama's legs stuck straight up in the air like electric poles. This Kibisu-gaeshi seems to be very effective for ippon or wazaari. However, Referee Yamashita, 9th Dan, (later 10th Dan) did not call anything. According to Ippon rules it could have been call an ippon since it was a good bounce and, also, fell straight on his back The only thing in question was the falling speed, whether it fast or slow. This decision rests with the referee. Kanda is well known for his Kataguruma and, also, the combination of Kataguruma and Kibisu-gaeshi was his favorite techniques. The result of this match, Kanda lost to Iiyama by Uchimata. On October 1987, Kibisu-gaeshi was officially named and recognized as a throwing technique by Kodokan. editReferences This article needs additional citations for verification. Please help improve this article by adding citations to reliable sources. Unsourced material may be challenged and removed.